His Forbidden First Name
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: We all know how much Kanda hates his first name. What kind of madness would it take for him to WANT someone to call him by it? How about a little thing called love?


_Author's Note: Akira... its a name I like. But, I guess you've figured that out if you've read more than one of my tales. Conserning this one... the main character is a Vampire. She became one during her time as an Exorcist- and they basically threw her out. After that, she spent most of her time wandering. And when she did need human blood, she did her best to choose those who it owould not harm. And she kept up killing Akuma... just as she did before._

Akira had little patience with people and she knew it well. Much of the time she avoided people entirely, but she didn't have that option today. She approached the tall building in front of her with a grimace. _Whatever today is. I've rather lost track. Hopefully it won't really make a difference what day it is. I do know that I'd rather be anywhere else but here._ Today she had to deal with the Exorcists who called this place home. Once, she might have called it home as well, but that was before the curse.

She sighed but walked up to the door anyway. _Come on, hurry up, you all f'ing called me here. Now open the damn door._ There was a hesitation before she was allowed in, but she had been expecting it, even though it annoyed her- she knew that they didn't trust her anymore. She entered calmly, but she was honestly pissed that they had called her back without telling her why. _They had better be ready to explain themselves or I'm going to have to BEAT it out of them._

She knew something was up when she was greeted by Yuu Kanda. _What the hell is he doing here? Yuu Kanda, not who I was expecting to see. _They had always avoided each other because of their first meeting (needless to say, it hadn't gone well) so she couldn't help but wonder how they had convinced him to speak with her. She looked him up and down as he did the same to her.

Neither one spoke and she knew that this would continue until he felt like telling her what was going on. She mused over what she was seeing. _Well, I suppose that he still hates his first name; I think that was what put me on his bad side originally. Hmmm. He's gotten taller than me during the last few years. Also, it looks like he may have gotten stronger, hmm. I see that he still carries his sword around all the time. Wonder if he's gotten any better. Maybe I can tempt him into a fight so that I can see how much stronger he's gotten. Still the same black hair, though it has gotten longer. I can certainly tell that he's gotten more handsome... no wait, what am I thinking? He and I don't have a snowflakes chance in hell to get along. I should know better than to let such thoughts cross my mind. _Mentally, she gave herself a shake. _Don't think such things. You have no friends. You aren't trusted here and you never will be. _

He eventually broke the long silence, "Akira. I see that you have returned. Though you are a little late... so apparently you haven't gained any better concept of time..."

_Next time I'll show you late, you bastard._ She didn't allow her annoyance at the remark to get to her face, and simply said, "What did they need me for?"

For a moment she saw his cool facade falter but he caught himself before it was overly noticeable. _He's hiding something, but what is it?_ "Always to the point. Well, they need you to help me on a mission."

_What!? I have to go on a mission with him? This is so not going to be good. We'll be trying to kill each other before we even get out the door. Or will we? Maybe I'm being too quick to judge, he might have learned to relax a little bit since we last met._ "Where are we going and what are we killing?" She asked, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Impatient as always." he murmured.

She heard him, but decided to give him a second chance at answering her. "Did you say something, Kanda?"

He nearly glared at her, but for some reason he didn't. He opened his mouth to say something, but then turned away. Akira cocked her head in confusion, _What the hell is going on here? _She heard Kanda speak to her again, though this time he sounded a little irritated, "Are you coming or not?"

_I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? _"I suppose." She answered, following him.

They walked in silence for a moment, until she realized that they were heading UP the tower. _Now I'm getting suspicious. Are they going to kill me? That would be funny. Because then I'd have an excuse to never come back to this stupid place again. _"Kanda, why the hell are we going up the stairs?" Akira asked.

He didn't look back at her when he replied, "Because that is where we have to go. I don't understand this any more than you do."

_I know he's lying. He does know what is going on here._ "Kanda, cut the shit. Tell me what the fuck is going on." She shouted as she pinned him against the wall. He attempted to draw his blade, but she prevented him. Her long black nails dug into his skin and he stopped struggling. _He smells so good... no, don't think like that. Calm yourself down and focus on the threat at hand. If you don't pay attention, you're going to kill him. I don't want to kill him... yet._ "Kanda... I'm warning you."

"Look, Akira... I can't tell you. I'm sorry that I can't but nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

She drew blood from his skin with her nails. "Akira..." he whispered.

"What?!" she shouted.

"If I'm wrong, you can kill me. Is that fair?"

Much to Kanda's surprise, she let go. _You had better not be wrong. Because I will take you up on that offer, Kanda. _"Deal." Akira muttered as she followed him.

When they reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. "Are we there, then?" Akira asked, Kanda glanced back at her. She had been licking his blood off her nails. _Got a problem with it?_ She raised her eyebrows and he opened the door without complaint.

The room was dark and she entered behind him. Suddenly the door closed. Immediately, she had Kanda pinned to the wall again. This time, he did not struggle against her. "And I trusted you." _I almost even thought that you had changed..._ she growled as she dug her nails ever deeper.

"Akira... stop." she heard Komui's voice tell her.

"Why should I?" she growled.

"Because we aren't going to hurt you. We want to ask your forgiveness." Komui answered.

"What?" she asked, not looking at Komui as the lights came on in the room. She wasn't taking her eyes off Kanda. She knew that he couldn't lie to her for some reason and she wasn't going to believe her old exorcists "companions" unless he told her. _Are they lying, Kanda? Am I going to have to kill you? Because if this is a trap, I AM going to kill you._

"Akira... he's not lying." Kanda managed. _The look in his eyes... I haven't seen it in so long... It's the truth. Well, either that or Kanda's been lied to as well._

She reluctantly moved back and allowed Kanda to move freely. Though a small part of her wanted to remain close to him, she silenced it. _He doesn't feel that way. I don't feel that way. It's just the desire for his blood, nothing else. I don't remember what it is to love. So love doesn't really matter, now does it? _Glancing down at her nails, she saw his blood on her nails once again. _His blood tastes SO good. _She licked her nails, suppressing a smirk as she looked at Kanda. "So, care to elaborate, Komui, Kanda?" she asked calmly. _Wow, his blood is the best I've tasted. Mmmm. Don't do anything stupid... you don't want them to break their 'promise' and have to kill me. I'll be a good girl... for now._

Kanda looked away from her, and Kumui spoke instead. "We ran you out when you became... cursed. We never should have done so. It was a mistake." _Why are you avoiding my eyes, Kanda? Is something going on that you would wish to hide from me? _"We wouldn't have fixed it, however, it hadn't been for Kanda." Komui continued.

"Excuse me? What?" Akira interrupted.

_Kanda was involved? What the hell?_ Komui seemed to be nervous and decided to let Kanda deal with Akira, "I think I'll let Kanda explain the rest." he turned to leave. "Oh, and Akira, your old room is prepared for you." He left and silence filled the room.

_He's going to make me ask, isn't he? Damn it, Kanda! Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand what is going on here._ " Kanda, why?" she asked, as the silence became too much for her to bear.

"Because... you see... once you left, they had me follow you to make sure that you didn't harm anyone." he said slowly. _So, he was following me? I wonder why I never noticed._ "Overtime, I realized that we had mistreated you. Your... curse... was not what it had seemed. You continued hunting the Akuma without fail and your... curse... helped you to do so. There was nothing evil about you... except your... fascination... with blood." He was hesitating, trying to find the right words to use concerning what he apparently considered a delicate matter. His facade of calmness was wearing thin on her nerves, he was obviously becoming nervous and didn't know how to approach the subject directly.

She sighed, "What did you all expect when I became a bloody vampire?" _Pathetic. Do they expect me to just stop being a vampire now that I'm allowed back here? Or are they seriously stupid enough to think that I'm a TAME vampire? _

"I know, that it is impossible for you to... return to your original state. But at least they are no longer terrified of you. And... about your... need... for blood. They've promised to have some... available... to you." At the last statement, Kanda seemed more than slightly uncomfortable. _Why would he need to be uncomfortable? _

Akira laughed, "What, did they say that you are going to be the one that I drink from?"

His expression was serious, so she stopped laughing. "That was part of the deal," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened, "W-what? Why would you agree to something like that?" This wasn't like the Yuu Kanda that she had known. _What happened to him and why in the hell would he do something so stupid? _

"I... wanted you to come back. It wasn't the same without you... I would have done anything for them to see reason."

_The hell?_ "I... don't understand." Akira muttered, this conversation was beginning to pass from the abnormal to the insane. She hadn't dealt with others in this manner since she had became a vampire, so she wasn't sure how she should react to this. _What in the world is he thinking?_

"Akira... I... care... about you. I think I may even... love...you." he replied.

"Thank you, Kanda, for everything. But I don't know what to do right now. I... I'll be back later." She said before she left through the window, leaving him standing there alone. She went to the roof and stared at the stars. _Was Kanda serious? Could this be true? _

"He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be." _But he's willing to risk it all for me, even though he knows what the stakes are._

"I'm a hopeless romantic, aren't I? Even though I've forgotten what love is like... even though I haven't felt love since I... I became a vampire... but even before then, I'd never really loved. Can love exist for me? I've been alone... for so long... could I... should I... learn to love again?" She trailed off as she heard footsteps.

Akira had to stop herself from immediately attacking who ever it was. The scent was familiar, but by the time she had placed it, he had already spoken. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Akira." It was Yuu Kanda's voice. He had come to talk to her, even though he knew that she could easily kill him. She remained stock still as he approached her and sat beside her. "Akira, I wasn't lying to you. I really do love you."

She didn't look at him, but something in his words was making her believe him. _What do I do? He is serious about this. All I really know is that his blood tastes really good. Vampires don't know love... we can't. Can we? Wonder if I should tell him that. I really don't think that I should... _"Kanda... I don't know what love is. Vampires in general, don't know what love is..." Akira frowned as she told him the truth.

"Then, I'll just have to teach you... though I don't know much about it myself." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she shivered. _He made her feel different than anyone else ever had, but was this love?_

"Are you sure about this, Kanda? After all, I'm not... exactly... human."

He kissed her shoulder, "I am sure." _Well, then... I am at a bit of a loss what to do. I don't know much about romantic stuff, but... I'll give it a shot._

"Then I have a confession to make... that hopefully won't freak you out too much... your blood is the best I've ever tasted."

Much to Akira's surprise, he chuckled. "You know what that means don't you?" _Huh? What is he talking about? I have no idea, but at least he's not worried. Maybe its something good? _He noticed Akira's confusion and pulled her closer. Without thinking, she rested her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "It means that you feel the same for me that I do for you. That's why you like my blood. You love me."

Akira looked at him in surprise. _Is he right? How would he know? _"How do you know that?" she asked, nervously.

Part of her was hoping that he was right, but most of her was telling her that he couldn't know. "I've been learning as much as I could about your kind."

Akira thought for a moment, listening to her instincts, and came to the conculsion that he was correct. "I suppose that you are right, Kanda."

She heard him sigh, _Did I do something wrong?_ "You know, you don't have to call me that."

In pure shock, she turned to face him, "Are you telling me to call you by your first name? You hate your first name." _He's letting me call him by that? This is just so... strange... he's always made that name forbidden to everyone. Even his closest friends aren't allowed to call him that. _

"I want to hear how you say it... I trust you... and I want you to be able to trust me..."

She tenatively murmered, "I... love you... Yuu."


End file.
